


envys tår

by nefer_pitou



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Poetry
Language: Svenska
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:32:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21524515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nefer_pitou/pseuds/nefer_pitou
Summary: jag författare ❤️
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	envys tår

**Author's Note:**

> i Amn just……….. a litle envy stannie. Thatse It . I Canot change this.

envy är en liten individ  
med korta gröna tår  
som ilsket går och går  
amen


End file.
